Remember me When I'm gone
by WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe
Summary: When Kurt leaves Blaine without any notice, What will happen? TWO SHOT!
1. The Letter

**Title: Remember Me When I'm gone. **

**Pairing: Klaine**

**Show: Glee**

Kurt looked down at his bags, He couldn't do this, not now, It would kill Blaine. But he had too, It was his opportunity, his chance, he chance to live his dream. He didn't tell Blaine, Blaine would've made a scene, though with all his rehearsal lately, Kurt wouldn't of even had the chance to tell him, even if he wanted too. Kurt sighed and picked up the note he had written to Blaine. He picked up his bags and walked to his car, stopping to hug his family good bye. He stuffed his bags into the trunk and walked to the driver's seat and started the car. He looked back at his childhood home and wiped a tear from his eye, He did not know how long it would be until he came back. He drove quickly to the school, sliding into his seat just in time. He watched as his beloved boyfriend preformed. He was amazing and it pained Kurt that he would never be able to congratulate him, and tell him how well he did. At the end of the performance, Kurt stood and went to find Blaine's sister. She was a few rows ahead and heading backstage, Kurt rushed to catch up with her, not wanting to go backstage because that's where Blaine was, and he knew if he saw Blaine, he would chicken out, he would stay and as much as Kurt loved Blaine, he knew that turning down an opportunity like this was one in a million.

"LYDIA!" He cried, trying to get the brunette's attention. "LYDIA!"

The brown haired girl turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Kurt!" she cried, hugging her brother's boyfriend. "Are you on your way to congratulate Blaine? He did pretty good job. I bet your proud." She smiled at him.

Kurt smiled, tentatively; he didn't want to show to much emotion on his face, "Listen Lydia, I have to get going, but can you give this to your brother?" he placed a cream colored envelope in the girls hand. "Make sure he get's this."

Lydia nodded, "Okay Kurt, I'll go give it to him. See you around!" she smiled slightly and turned on the heel of her boot. Kurt watched her head backstage and it took all his willpower not to follow her. He took a deep breath and walked slowly out of the school; secretly hoping Blaine would run out at any moment and stop him. Kurt got into his car, and looked at the school one more time before driving off.

Meanwhile, Lydia had finally found her brother. He was surrounded by tons of girls, all asking for his autograph. Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed past them all.

"I'm sorry to break it to you ladies but one, he's taken and two, he's gay." Lydia said, shrugging. The girls left with disappointed looks on their face, and Blaine just looked amused.

Lydia hugged him tightly. "You were amazing out there Blaine! So totally stole the show." She smiled.

Blaine hugged her back, "Thanks, Did you happen to see Kurt?" he looked down at his sister.

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, But he was in a big hurry to get somewhere. He did give me this to give to you." She pulled out the envelope she was given earlier. Blaine sat down on a bench and ripped it open. He unfolded the paper and looked down on the letter inside it.

_Dear Blaine, _

_Blaine, you've always told me to follow my dreams, the shoot for the stars, because one day it wouldn't be a dream, it would be reality. Well, Blaine, I just got the offer to wake up from the dream I'm living and start making my dream a reality. I was offered a role on Broadway. Apparently they've been watching me for awhile too, because they mentioned our "Candles" duet from regionals last year in the letter. I know you're probably extremely mad at me right now, because I didn't tell you, and you have every right to be mad at me. But let me explain myself, Blaine I didn't tell you because I knew you would want me to go, because you're simply just that amazing. But I wouldn't of wanted to go, because Blaine you're so bad at hiding your emotions. I would've been able to tell that you didn't want me to go, and I couldn't have bared seeing you like that. I realize leaving you like this will also be hard on you, but the new directions will help you, and you'll get over me. I promise, if anything I doubt I'll ever get over you. You were one of the best things about my life and I promise I will never forget you, even if you forget me. Please Blaine, Remember me when I'm gone, as I'll remember you. _

_~Kurt _

Blaine looked from the letter a tear running down his cheek, how could Kurt do this to him? Keep something as big as this from him, how would he ever be able to get over him? Blaine stood up and looked over at his sister, who had the same confused expression on her face as she always did.

"How long ago did Kurt give this to you?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Lydia checked her watch, "About a half hour ago. Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine was already halfway out the door, "He left me Lydia, He left me without even saying goodbye."

**Just to make things clear, I do not HATE Klaine. If anything I LOVE it. So, review&favorite!**


	2. A Proper Goodbye

**Since I got such a good review on my last post, I'm going to continue it and see where it goes. **

Kurt walked into his new apartment. It was nice and roomy, but also hollow and lonely. He was the only person living in the now empty apartment; part of him regretted coming here and wished he was back home in Lima. He shook that thought out of his head, and went straight to unpacking his stuff. He wondered if Lydia had remembered to give Blaine his note. Kurt looked down at his phone,

**0 New Messages**

Kurt was forced to conclude that Lydia hadn't given Blaine his letter yet, knowing Blaine if she had he would've called or texted him by now. He sighed and started putting away his clothes. He was halfway done when he heard a knock on his door. Kurt really didn't like associating with neighbors, but he didn't want to be rude. He went and opened the door to the apartment and their stood a familiar curly haired boy.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, hugging him tightly. "You are an awful person! How could you say goodbye to me through letter!"

Kurt rolled his eyes "I explained in the letter! I didn't want you coming up here!"

Blaine laughed, "Since when have I ever listened to you? I'm not up here to stop you from living your dream. I'm here to get a proper goodbye."

Lydia walked in behind him, "And you better give him one, because he isn't gonna leave till you give him one." She leaned against the wall, and looked at the two of them.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Things would be faster if you left Lydia."

Lydia smiled, "Fine, I'll go wait in the car, but hurry up loser, Kay? I got school tomorrow."

Blaine laughed, "Okay, bye" he called as his sister left the apartment. Lydia waved and closed the door. Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"I'm still mad at you. But since, I have to get Lydia home before midnight, I'm going to make it quick. You are going to be amazing on Broadway, You're not going to worry about me at all, I'm going to come and visit you every time I can and I'm am going to call you every night," he took a deep breath, "And I am going to get front row tickets to all of your performances."

Kurt smiled and hugged him, "I love you Blaine." He whispered.

Blaine smiled and hugged him back, "I love you too Kurt."

Kurt let go, "I'll miss you so much."

Blaine smiled, "Now THAT is a proper good bye."

**Did that conclude it enough for y'all? More stories up soon! REVIEW!**


End file.
